The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document Number 463,937 filed on Oct. 21, 1999. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to nursing bottle or container and a holder and, more particularly, to a nursing bottle holder with strap and a nursing bottle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose a halter-type nursing bottle support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,551 issued in the name of Jones;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,638 issued in the name of Woodard; and
U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,153 issued in the name of Baucom.
The following patents disclose the ornamental design for a baby bottle holder.
U.S. Pat. No. D 382,970 issued in the name of Agopian
U.S. Pat. No. D 379,660 issued in the name of Aube; and
U.S. Pat. No. D 198,488 issued in the name of Reis.
U.S. Pat. No. D 404,493 issued in the name of Varlet describes the ornamental design for a combined baby bottle and baby bottle holder.
The following patents describe an adjustable baby bottle holder with an attachment to a support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,927 issued in the name of Tebeau;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,483 issued in the name of Tebeau;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,432 issued in the name of Ennis et al.; and
U.S. Pat. No. 1,630,167 issued in the name of Carderella.
Consequently, there is a need for an adjustable bottle holder and a nursing bottle that does not leak.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved baby bottle holder for supporting a nursing bottle and feeding a baby thereby allowing the parent to perform other tasks simultaneously.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved baby bottle holder with a pressure sensor and timer setting and an adjustable strap that moves.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a baby bottle with an adjustable strap for support and to prevent spillage from the bottle. The strap is an adjustable arm that holds the bottle and contains two ball and socket joints for adjustment purposes while the posterior is a clamp mechanism to attach to a chair, table, crib etc. The bottle cap has a pressure sensor that senses the baby sucking.
An advantage of the present invention is that it can be attached to any surface by using the clamps. The arms have two ball and socket joints that provide adjustability.
Another advantage of the present invention, depending on whether the baby is sucking the bottle, the bottle cap has a pressure sensor prevents spillage by stopping the flow of through the bottle cap if the baby is not sucking thereby preventing spillage.